Moonlight: Years Later
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Ten years after marriage, Snowy and Tintin can finally settle down with their children. Yet, a threat comes back for undying revenge against said reporter. Epilogue of the "Moonlight" series. Feel free to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! Heres the epilogue for the "Moonlight" series as promised! Enjoy!**

Moonlight: Years Later

Chapter 1

Tintin woke up full of energy one morning, glancing over at Snowy. It had been fourteen years, but to him it felt like yesterday that Snowy had made a wish on the moon to become the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. Now she was his wife and bearer of three children. They had had their first daughter Blaze two years after Snowy had made the wish and before they got married. During their honeymoon, Tintin and Snowy had two more children, who were twins Archibald and Marceline, both ten years old. They had named the former after Captain Haddock, who had been supporting them throughout their relationship. Tintin and Snowy loved all three of their children, who were all symbols of their love. Rising out of bed, Tintin planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Tintin..." she mumbled in her sleep, giggling.

Then the door opened.

"Dad?"

Tintin turned to see his eldest daughter Blaze at the door. The reporter could hardly believe how developed she was despite being only thirteen. Her long, reddish-brown hair was already at her waist, with her quiff decorated with a flower-shaped clip. She had a beautiful, slightly muscled figure. Blaze looked so much like her father, but was growing more and more beautiful like her mother.

"Morning, Blaze," her father greeted, then glanced at the clock, which read six. "It's pretty early, you know?"

"I have archery practice today, remember? It's Friday."

Tintin slapped his forehead. "I forgot! You _did_ tell me that, didn't you? That reminds me..." He shook his wife, trying to rouse her awake. "Milou, wake up."

Snowy stirred. "Mmmm...Tintin?" Then she saw her daughter standing at the door. "Blaze?" That was when she glanced at the time. "Six? I have to be at the school library by seven! Tintin, why didn't you...?"

"I tried, but you were sleeping so peacefully."

"I have to be at _school_ by seven for archery practice, Mom," Blaze reminded.

"Then we'd better hurry!" Snowy urged. "Oh, where are your brother and sister? Are they awake yet?"

"They don't have to be at school until later, Snowy," said Tintin, "I'll take Archie and Marceline. Just worry about getting Blaze there on-time for practice. And getting to work on-time yourself."

"I'm just glad to have a second job next to modeling."

...

When Snowy showered and got dressed, Blaze was already at the door with a banana nut muffin from the kitchen.

"Ah, there's the lass. Growing more and more fetchin' every day."

Snowy groaned, glancing behind her to see Captain Haddock coming downstairs, drooling at the sight of mother and daughter.

"'Morning, Captain," Snowy said stiffly, as if awaiting a sexual comment from the perverted captain. _And just as I was trying to avoid him._

"And look at _you_, my wee Blaze." Haddock regarded the thirteen-year old, eyeing her. "Such a bosom you have already. I'm pretty sure in a year or two you'll grow to a D or even a double-D." He chuckled, then gave Snowy a tap on the ass. The dog-turned woman was growing annoyed, canines baring. "Quite the lookers, you two are, huh? Too bad about Marcie. But I'm sure she'll get there soon." Then Haddock whispered in Snowy's ear, "How about tonight we get together and..."

That was it. Snowy punched the captain in the stomach so hard he stumbled to the floor. She was growling at him.

"Last I checked, I was married," she said colly as she escorted Blaze out the door. "Oh, and tell Tintin to call me when Archie and Marceline are at school."

When Snowy and Blaze had left, Haddock rose to his feet, recovering from the punch. "So...beautiful...when she's mad." he said.

"Master Haddock?" Nestor came into the foyer. "Are you harrassing Madame Snowy again?"

The captain turned to face the butler, scowling. "Aren't you supposed to be getting breakfast ready? Oh, and Snowy wants Tintin to call her when the twins are at school."

"Right away, sir." Nestor bowed, then went upstairs.

When the butler was gone, Captain Haddock was back in his perverted daydream.

_Snowy, how I long to have a wee bit of you. _He chuckled. _Later, though._

**Thus begins the epilogue! More to come soon! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin! (I forgot to put it in the last chapter). Anyway, on with the show!**

Moonlight: Years Later

Chapter 2

After Snowy dropped Blaze off at school, she hurried over to the _Bibliotheque Saint-Maurice_ for work. It was nice that she had a second job next to modeling (which she still did). And the good thing was that nobody could tell whether or not she was the same as the model. After she signed in, she headed over to the desk to begin her shift.

"Oh, Milou," greeted her coworker Marthe. "What's new?"

"Nothing much. Tintin's doing fine. The children are too."

"I'm glad. But there's something I don't understand. You look just like the model Snowy (minus the glasses, of course)."

Snowy gulped for a second.

"But there's no way you could be her, right?"

"Um, excuse me?"

The two women tunred to see a boy who looked about seventeen approach the desk.

"Can I help you?" Snowy asked.

"I'm looking for some books on the...um...French Revolution for my paper, and I need a little help."

"Sure, I can help you." Snowy left the desk and led the kid down a row of books. As she stopped to reach for a book on the top shelf, the boy couldn't help but stare at Snowy's breasts, blushing red at the sight of them. He looked down when Snowy turned back to him with a thick, black book. "Here's something. It's supposed to have entries omn the entire French Revolution. It's kind of in-depth, so it should be useful. But it's a reference book, so it can't leave."

"Okay, madame..." the boy said, blushing and taking the book, "Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anymore help."

...

Back at Marlinspike, Tintin and the twins were at breakfast, along with Captain Haddock.

"Taking the lad and lassie to school, eh, my boy?" Haddock asked cheerfully. "Usually your wife takes all three of 'em."

"Blaze has archery practice on Fridays, Captain," said Tintin.

"Ah, that explains it, then. Guess that means I'll have to wait until tonight to snuggle up to Snowy's bosom." The Captain chuckled. "Ah, Snowy, how I long to get a feel for your bust. And that soft, blonde hair of yours."

"Alright, that's enough of that. Snowy and I are married now, okay?"

Haddock grinned. "A man can dream, can't he?" Then he turned to Marceline, who was quietly enjoying her crepes. The twin noticed the Captain staring.

"What is it, Uncle Haddock?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, just how beautiful you are at ten."

"Oh?" Marceline blushed, then whispered "He's creeping me out" to her twin Archie.

"I know," he agreed, " Uncle Haddock's always like that, especially around a girl." The blond boy snickered.

"What was that?" Haddock roared.

The twins turned back to their breakfast, trying to be as innocent as ever.

"Okay, _mes petits_," Tintin rose from the table. " Time for school."

Marceline was the first one finished as she followed suit.

"Lass," Haddock called as she walked past. "I wonder how you'll look ten years from now? You may have a flat chest now, but I know you'll be growing soon."

"What?" she squeaked.

"Captain!" Tintin snapped.

"Thundering typhoons," Archie cursed, "If Mom were here right now..."

"Do something with that lad of yours and his mouth, Tintin!" Haddock growled, annoyed with Archie's snarky tone.

"You know I love you, Uncle Haddock. Just not when you're looking at my sisters like they're pieces of meat."

"Alright, that's quite enough, Archie!" Tintin scolded his son.

"Aye, apparently he's been looking through my magazines." Captain Haddock pointed out.

"And I can't wait to read more!" Archie grinned cheekily.

"Oh, you can wait," Tintin retorted. "Now let's go. You don't want to be late, do you?"

**Sorry this took a while! I've been quite busy. I've been taking the time writing out the chapters! Review and tell me how you like it! I'll be updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late! I've been working on others! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin or its characters!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 3**

Blaze's first two classes had been a blur. She was at the table with her best friends Lucie and Julien at lunch.

"How goes your classes so far?" Lucie asked cheerully. She was always interested in Blaze's goings-on.

"Same old." Blaze replied.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Here we go," Julien rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with Lucie's perky behavior.

"There's this boy from the elementary school building who's been pulling fire alarms here."

"So that's what those 'bells' were," Julien realized. "I seriously thought I was going to get another detention for being late or skipping again. Hey, I could've thought of pulling alarms and shit."

"You're always a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Julien?" Lucie said sarcastically. "Apparently it's the same boy."

That was when Blaze spoke up. "Was he blond?"

"Yeah, I think his name was Archie or something."

"My brother! I knew it!"

Then the alarm started to sound throughout the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm startin' to like this kid now," Julien smirked.

"Let's go, guys!" Lucie urged, running out with the crowd.

Blaze sighed as she followed. _Dad's gonna kill Archie. And that's if Mom doesn't kill him first._

...

That evening at dinner, everyone was eating silently until Snowy regarded her son sharply.

"What happened at school, if you don't mind telling me, Archie?" she asked.

The blond boy just continued with his food.

"Answer your mother, Archie," Tintin said, a sharp note in his voice.

"So much for Dad knowing first," Blaze whispered to Marceline.

"Yeah, he would've shown some sercy," Marceline agreed.

"Nothing," Archie said stiffly.

"Oh. So that call about you pulling the fire alarm twice today was just a prank?" Snowy guessed, a bit sarcastically.

"No, I just don't understand why the hell I'm there. I mean, barnacles! If I were on my own, I wouldn't make myself go to school! Why are you even makin' us go? All we ever do is hear teachers go blah-blah-blah about nonsense."

"How dare you use such language!" Captain Haddock growled, cutting in.

"Captain, we can handle our own son," Tintin said, then turned back to Archie, who scowled. "And that's another thing: you should watch that mouth of yours too."

"Right, like that's ever gonna happen," Archie's gaze went to Haddock. "Especially when we hear them from Uncle Haddock 24/7."

"Well, that's different, lad," the Captain said, "I'm an adult and you're only ten and I'm appalled that you'd use such words!"

"Look at him, Mom and Dad," Archie gestured to Haddock. "One minute he's acting all responsible and shit and the next he's staring at Blaze and Marcie like pieces of meat."

"And we've already talked to the Captain about that," said Snowy.

"Aye," nodded Haddock," But isn't this about the troublemaking lad?"

"It is. And we've been teeling you over and over again."

"Fine, send me to my room," Archie folded his arms.

"No, that's too easy."

"No?"

"Instead, you'll be helping Nestor around the mansion for two weeks."

"You're kidding!" Then Archie glanced over at the butler, who had a slight smirk on his face. "Thundering typhoons, Mom! I know school's boring, but this? It's a living hell, by thunder! Really, Mom!"

This sent Snowy in a fury, her canines baring. "You will not use such language toward me or your father! Now you just earned yourself an entire _month_!

"That's fine with me. Not like I'm gonna do any of it!" And as he left the table to go upstairs, Archie turned back. "Oh, and for the record, Tintin, it's kinda disgusting. You marrying your dog and all." Then he glanced at Snowy. "Yes, I'm talking to you, Snowy. You made my sisters freaks. Thank goodness you didn't make me one. Who knows how I'd act." Archie continued upstairs, leaving the table in silence.

When the boy was gone, Snowy was enraged by her son's snarky attitude.

"Did he just call us..." she began, almost growling.

"Milou, calm down," Tintin comforted her. "I'll talk to him. He's just..."

"A smart alec, that's what!" Haddock interjected. "Someone needs to teach the little lad a lesson for using such language."

"And disrespecting us," Snowy added, "Not to mention calling me and his sisters freaks."

"Calm down, Snowy," Tintin placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him. I'll see what's going with him."

"You'd better, Tintin," Snowy growled, canines baring. "If not, I will!"

**Uh-oh! Tintin had better reason with Archie; otherwise, who knows what Snowy might do to their son? *giggles* Anyway, reviews are much appreciated for this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 4**

Archie was in his room, a pillow covering his face, still angry at his parents, namely his mother.

"Who do they think they are?" he growled. "I mean, it's clear Mom picks on me the most because I'm human. It's not fair! How come my sisters are the freaks?"

Then a knock was heard.

"Archie, I want to talk to you." That was Tintin's voice.

"Leave me alone!"

"Archie, open the door, please."

The boy sighed, then opened the door for his father.

"What is it now, Tintin?" Archie snapped.

"You _will_ respect me," the reporter said sternly. "I'm your father. Now, you know you have to apologize to your mother.."

"You mean your dog Snowy? Or is it Milou? I don't get it, why does she always have a shortfuse? And why do you put up with it? Blistering barnacles, if I were you, I would've left her the second she turned human."

"Now you will not disrespect your mother like that, Archie! And mind your language!"

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" Archie retorted. "School's boring enough, Uncle Haddock's looking up my sisters and Snowy, and Snowy herself thinks she can pick on me a lot. She kinda thinks she's the queen. The _ice_ queen."

"Okay, I understand the queen part," Tintin nodded, "But we're trying to correct and lead you in the right direction. We're trying to help you and your sisters, Archie. And you know what you did was wrong."

"Well, what if I don't need your help, Tintin? Huh? Maybe if you two would just back off, I'd be just fine!"

"And let you do what you want?"

"Exactly!" Archie faced his father, awaiting some sort of comeback to persuade him.

Instead, Tintin said, "Okay, Archie. We'll see how well you can do by yourself, without our help. But remember what I said. You're going to realize how much you need us." Without another word, the ginger left his son's roon, leaving Archie alone in his thoughts.

_I'll _never_ need them,_ he thought, _I'll handle things just fine. Just watch, Tintin. And you too, Snowy!_

**I wonder if Archie will learn that he'll need his parents' guidance? Read and Review and I'll update soon. Won't be until next week, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 5**

Later that night, Tintin went downstairs for some water, while thinking about his son.

_I know Archie didn't mean what he said. I know it. He's just going through that phase._

Then the sound of glass was heard in the living room.

"What was that?" Tintin wondered aloud as he went into the living room to check, but as soon as he did, he felt a soaked cloth pree against his mouth, causing his world to go black.

...

Blaze woke up the next morning early, looking forward to pancakes, but when she got downstairs, she saw her mother in tears.

_I hope Archie didn't say anything again,_ She thought as she went over to her mother.

"What's wrong, Mom?" she asked, "Where's Dad?"

Snowy wiped away some tears to regard her daughter.

"Um, lass?" Haddock interjected, "Your mother and I need to talk."

"What about breakfast?"

"Nestor will call you when it's ready."

Blaze sighed. "Okay."

When the redhead went in the living room, Captain Haddock turned back to Snowy.

"Captain, I...don't know...what to do," Snowy sniffed.

"Don't worry, lass. We'll find out where Tintin is." Haddock assured her, "The Thom(p)sons should be on their way here."

"I think I can find my husband myself. And didn't I tell you not to call them?"

"But...Snowy, we don't know where the lad is. And pretty soon the children'll be worried."

"All the more reason to get him back before that happens. If they find out... they'll never get over it."

"Don't worry, lassie." Haddock pulled Snowy into a hug. "We'll find Tintin."

...

_Dad's been kidnapped?_ Blaze had been eavesdropping on her mother's and the Captain's conversation. _That's terrible! I've gotta tell Archie and Marcie!_

**Sorry this is so short! Things will heat up! Hope you're looking forward to the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 6**

"W-Where am I?" Tintin slowly woke up to see that was tied to woke up to see that was tied to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be a living room full of model ships. That was when full of model ships. That was when he realiezed whose apartment he was in.

"Look, Allan, he's awake!" one of the two men who were watching over the ginger pointed out.

"I remember you two," Tintin realized. "You two worked for Sakharine. And this used to be his apartment. Clearly he wants something with me."

"Looks like Tintin catches on quickly, eh, Tom?" Allan said.

"What does he want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants revenge! We all do. You and that Captain's gonna pay for showing us up, say, fourteen years ago."

"Is he awake?" a voice was heard outside.

"Yeah, Boss," replied Tom.

The door opened to reveal the master thief whom Captain Haddock and Tintin had helped throw in jail fourteen years ago. The man hadn't changed much, except physically with a little gray in his hair and beard. It made Tintin wonder why this criminal was still up to no good. He glared at the lad, sending a small chill down the latter's spine.

"Sakharine," Tintin simply said.

"It's quite a surprise that you still remember me, boy," the Rackham descendant chuckled, "Considering that you'd forget about me after all those years I've spent in prison. But you know, being in there so long has its advantages."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, you know, the fact that your dog has been changed human by the full moon. And yes, boy, I've spent quite some time in their library and looking at magazines of your humanized mutt. This is her, right? Your wife?" Sakharine pulled a copy of _Paris Flash_ out of his coat, with Snowy posing nude on the cover. Tintin was staring at it carefully.

"No, that's not my wife. And I'm not even married," The lad lied.

But Sakharine wasn't buying it. "Do not play that game with me, boy! I know all about it! It was on the news and the old headlines! You and that whore of a mutt of yours got married ten years ago and had three hybrid freaks of nature. Quite frankly, that's disgusting! And once she figures out where you are and comes here, we'll treat her like the human whore she will become when we're done with her." Then the master thief sneered. "And we'll do it right in front of you. Of course, afterwards, we'll kill you all. You, your whore, Haddock, and those mutant children of yours."

"You probably won't even get a chance with her," Tintin spoke up, "Snowy can bite you know?" _Literally._ he added to himself.

"And we'll put her down if she tries to." Moving closer and lifting Tintin's chin so that they were facing each other, Sakharine added, "You _will_ pay for ruining my plans, boy."

Tintin gulped, frozen under the Rackham descendant's cold glare.

_Snowy, I hope you and the Captain have a plan._

...

"Dad's been kidnapped?" Marceline gasped. Blaze had told the twins about what she'd overheard downstairs.

"You're kidding, right?" Archie inquired. "Well, serves him right. I was hoping for Snowy to get captured, or both. We don't need them, girls."

"Don't ever say that, Archie!" Blaze snapped. "Mom and Dad love us."

"Not by the way they treat me. Thundering typhoons, if I were the father around here, I'd ground both of them forever!"

"You hurt their feelings, Archie. And pulled the fire alarm at school. They're trying to help us make good decisions. You should be thanking them!"

"Now you're sounding like Tintin," said Archie, again dropping his father's title. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him: I don't need them controlling my life! They can both go to hell, by thunder! And whatever rescue plan you girls are doing, leave me out of it!" With that, Archie left his sisters' room, slamming the door behind him.

"I guess it's gonna be just us, Marcie," said Blaze.

"But I'm worried about Archie," Marceline wailed.

"He'll come around, sis." The older sister pulled the blonde in a hug. "For now, we need to find out where Dad is and come up with a plan to save him."

Marcie's eyes widened. "Does that mean we have to..."

"Yep. More eavesdropping. The Thom(p)son guys should be down there right now. Good opportunity for some info."

"What if they catch us and we'll get in trouble like Archie?"

"We won't, Marcie. We won't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 7**

When Blaze and Marceline went downstairs to the kitchen doorway, the Thom(p)sons, Snowy, and Captain Haddock were in the kitchen itself, talking.

"We found out where Tintin is," said Thompson, "But I doubt you'll like where he is."

"Just tell me!" Snowy growled. "I want to know where my husband's being held!" The girls watched as their mother's canines bared in anger. "Tell me!"

"Thundering typhoons, Snowy! Calm down!" Captain Haddock pulled her back.

"Yes, pull yourself together, woman!" Thomson added.

"Tell me where Tintin is!" Snowy demanded, her dog genes still taking over.

"Wow, Mom sure can get upset," said Marceline.

"Shhh, listen," Blaze whispered.

There was silence in the room for a second, until Thompson broke the silence.

"He's being held at Sakharine's apartment," he finally said.

"Sakharine?" Blaze repeated, "Isn't he the guy we saw on the news last week?"

"The ugly guy who just got out of jail?" Marceline added. "But why would this Sakha-whoever kidnap Dad?"

"I don't know, but we gotta save him!"

"But we don't know where Dad is, or have a plan."

"Don't worry. There should be some maps around. Besides, Sakharine's place shouldn't be very far from here. And then we'll come up with a plan tonight."

...

"Where are you going, Snowy?" Captain Haddock watched as the blonde was headed for the door.

"Rescuing my husband," replied Snowy coolly.

"By yourself?"

"Yes, unless you have a better plan to save Tintin."

Haddock opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, realizing he had no suggestion.

"Just as I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to rescue and a criminal to take care of."

"And what if Sakharine kills you both..."

"Then promise to take care of the kids for us, especially Archie. Tell him I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've realized that I've been too hard on him, Captain. And a little unfair to him. So please, tell him his father and I love him. And the girls too."

Captain Haddock nodded. "Aye, lass. I will. Just be careful, Snowy."

"Thank you." With that, Snowy hurried out the door.

_That lass,_ Haddock thought when she left, _Just like her master/husband. They both had better take care of that Rackham and come back alive. If not, I won't be able to see anymore of Snowy or snuggle up to that bosom of yours. But then again, there's always Blaze's._ Then the Captain sighed, growing serious, _Speaking of the busty lassie, how am I going to tell ger and the others. And Archie might not even care, considering how much that foul-mouthed, troublemaking lad hates them right now. But I have to tell them, right. Just not now. Hopefully I won't have to._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 8**

_Are my sisters crazy?_ Archie thought, lying back in his bed. He was thinking back on his sisters' rescues plan. _Going out to "save Dad?" Have they completely lost it? Especially when whoever's got Tintin will probably kill them on sight._ Then he heard Blaze and Marceline's voices next door. _Must be discussing their little rescue plan._ Then he overheard more:

"Now Mon's going out to save Dad," Marceline was heard. "But if this Sakha-whatever guy's as dangerous as we heard, she'll get killed."

"Or if we're lucky, just kidnapped," said Blaze, "Which means she'll need our help too. And we have our plan." The ginger held up her bow and arrows, along with a long rope. "Good thing I'm in the archery club."

"You sound like this rescue mission is gonna be easy. Have you even thought of how we're gonna sneak out of the house without Uncle Haddock knowing?"

"Of course, especially when our window's facing behind Marlinspike." Blaze gestured to their window. Marceline opened it, glancing downward.

"That's a long way down, sis," she said, "Especially when we're three stories off the ground."

"Come on, Marcie," Blaze pulled out the rope, getting ready to throw it down until a knock was heard at the door.

"Just a minute!" Marceline then hissed to her sister, "Hide the maps!"

When the young redhead did, the younger blonde opened the door to see Captain Haddock standing in the doorway.

"I'm surprised you lassies aren't in bed yet," he said, "What are you two doing in here?"

"Um, we're...just having some girl time, Blaze and me." Marceline lied.

"Why is the window open?" Haddock asked, noticing the girls' window open.

"Oh, just getting some air, Uncle Haddock," Blaze spoke up. "You know how warm it gets in here at night."

"Aye." Then the Captain thought. _That Nestor. He was supposed to get a fan for wee lassies. I'll chew him out later for it._ Then he asked, "So, can I join you two in here? Mainly to have a little fun with Blaze." Haddock glanced over at the redhead, namely her surprisingly-muscular figure. "Just like her father, added with such beauty."

"No way!" Blaze blurted out. "Ugh. Archie was right about one thing for a change. Get out!" She threw a pillow in the Captain's direction, but the man closed the door just in time. The ginger sank to her knees, hugging her breasts.

"I know, creepy," Marceline said, placing a hand on her sister's back. "But we can't worry about that now, Blaze. Mom and Dad need us."

"You're right." Blaze rose to her feet, collecting herself and pulling out her archery gear and the rope. "I can't let Uncle Haddock's sleazy jokes get to me. He was just kidding, anyway." Then she turned to the open window. "Let's go, sis."

...

_They know already?_ Captain Haddock thought. He had been listening in on the girls' conversation. _They must have been listening to us in the kitchen. I know they're not thinking about going out there to save their father by themselves. I made a promise to Snowy that I'd take care of and protect them. And Sakharine's dangerous, even though he just got out of prison. And Tom and Allan are probably there too._ Haddock sighed. _I have to go after them and try to stop them. Who knows? Archie might go after his sisters too, but knowing him and his situation, he might not leave the house, given he's still mad at Tintin and Snowy._

"Is everything all right, sir?"

The Captain turned to see Nestor at the stairs.

"Nestor..." Haddock started. "Could you look after Archie and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Don't let him leave this house. I'm going after the lasses. They're running off to save their parents (which is dangerous for them, by the way)."

Understanding completely, Nestor nodded. "Yes, sir."

_You don't know what you're walking into, lassies,_ Haddock thought as he ran out the door. _Especially when Sakharine's involved._

"Where're _you_ going? Getting some more of those mags?"

The Captain turned to see Archie coming out of the bathroom, arms crossed as he leaned on the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Um...aye, laddie," Haddock lied. "Of course, you can't read them. I should be back shortly."

"Uh-huh, okay," the blond boy nodded as the Captain left. _He's going off to stop my sisters. I saw them throught the window. I can't believe they're going to actually try to save Tintin and Snowy. Well, they can have at it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere!_ Then tears started to form in his eyes. _Dammit, why am I crying?_

_There's going to be one day when you realize you're going to need us, Archie._ the boy remembered his father's words. "No!" he shouted aloud, "I can't! There's no way I would...miss them. After what they did to me! I can't... I'm not saving them!"

"Is something the matter, sir?"

"Nestor?" Archie turned to see the butler, then turned away. "It's nothing."

"It is obviously something, sir. You would not be crying otherwise. Now tell me, whatever is the matter?"

"Tin...I mean, Mom and Dad," said Archie, hugging Nestor. "I miss 'em, Nestor. This place is dead without them, even with Uncle Haddock and you. I'm lonely without my parents, Nestor." The once-snarky human sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Now my sisters are going out there to save them, along with Uncle Haddock."

"It's okay, sir." Nestor patted Archie on the back. "The master will bring your sisters back, I'm certain. And your parents will be found, wherever they are. They most certainly wouldn't want you out there risking your life, though. The master should be back with your sisters shortly (assuming they haven't gone too far already)."

With that, Archie went upstairs to his room, locking the door afterwards.

_Yeah, right. As if Uncle Haddock could just drag my sisters back here. Blaze is stubborn, just like Dad. Hell, _I'm_ stubborn myself. Marceline's the gentle one, but she can get a little hotheaded herself. But most of the time she cries a lot. And no way is Uncle Haddock gonna stop 'em. Nestor's not stopping me, either, 'cause I'm going out there to save Mom and Dad! I just can't think of a life without 'em, you know? But first, I gotta find out where they are. Which means...I gotta make a little phone call. I'm sure _they_ know where they are._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 9**

"Such nobility," Sakharine gloated, his two henchmen hauling a resisting Snowy into the room in front of Tintin.

"Snowy!" The reporter shouted.

"Let go of me!" She growled, her canines baring in anger. The blonde bit into Allan's strong arm and elbowed Tom in the gut. She started to run, but then Allan quickly recovered and got a hold of Snowy again, this time with a gun to her head.

"You _will_ cooperate, mutt!" Sakharine hissed, glaring into Snowy's brown eyes. "Unless you don't care about what happens to your husband or yourself." The Rackham descendant then started to caress the canine-turned woman's cheek. "Such beauty."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Getting revenge. And it all starts with you. Though I find it utterly disgusting that Tintin would marry a dog (be it one who became human), I have to shatter that independent spirit of his. And what better way to do that than to treat you like the whore you've always been? And Tintin will be watching."

"Let her go!" the journalist demanded, struggling against his ropes.

"And even better, I'll let Tom and Allan get a turn at you. Yes, we will make you suffer. Who knows? You might enjoy it, considering how you use Tintin for your sexual desires. He must be treating you like a whore as well, doesn't he?"

"Go to hell!" Snowy growled.

Sakharine backhanded her for that sudden comment, then grabbed the angry wife by the hair.

"Watch your tongue, mutt!" the Rackham descendant hissed, "Or I _will_ put you down! And your husband will follow!You'd better remember your place if you don't want to see your beloved in a coffin."

Snowy growled, canines still baring at the master thief, but then she surrendered, realizing there was nothing she could do. "I-I'll cooperate. Just don't hurt Tintin."

"Oh, I won't, dear mutant. But I assure you, once I'm done with you, you both are going to wish you were dead."

...

"Sakharine's place shouldn't be far now," said Blaze, running as fast as she could. She and Marceline had been taking breaks in between, resting in alleys or near bus stops. Soon an apartment came into view, with one of the windows lit and several silhouettes inside.

"That must be it," Marceline pointed out. "There's people inside and everything.

"Let's go, sis!"

"Lassies, what are you doing out here?"

The girls turned around to see Captain Haddock catching up to them, panting.

"Uncle Haddock?" Blaze wondered. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard you two in the room. So I came out here to try to stop you. Please, lassies, you two don't know what you're up against."

"Yes, we do, Uncle Haddock. We know Sakharine's got our parents in there." Blaze pointed up at the lit window.

"But you don't know how dangerous he is. And there are usually two other men with him."

"Really?" Marceline asked. "We didn't know that."

"All the more reason for you two to come home," said Haddock. "Come along now, lasses."

"No way," Blaze argued, "We came out here to save Mom and Dad, and that's what we're gonna do."

The Captain walked up to her, the latter expecting a slap in the face. Instead, Haddock sighed.

"Just like your father," he said finally.

"What?"

"You're stubborn, Blaze. And I knew I woulndn't be able to stop you or change your mind about this. Or yours, Marcie. And you're usually gentle and sweet."

"Well, sometimes I can be a little hardheaded too, Uncle Haddock," said the blonde. "I want to save Mom and Dad too, so you can't drag us back home. If you do, Sakha-whatever'll kill Mom and Dad."

"You're right, lass," Haddock sighed, "I can't stop you two, now that you know everything. But I can help you and make sure neither of you get killed."

"Thanks, Uncle Haddock." Blaze smiled.

With that, the three started for Sakharine's apartment (after Blaze had filled Captain Haddock in on the plan).

_Tintin and Snowy are going to chew me out for this later,_ Haddock thought, _Assuming we all survive._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter's late! I should warn that there is rape in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin! **

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 10**

"Come on, there's gotta be something on where Mom and Dad are." Archie was in the Thom(p)sons' apartment, sifting through their files. He had called them, imitating a scared woman and sending them on a false alarm. While they were gone, he had taken the chance to sneak through their window and look through files of all the criminals, searching for the one who had his parents captive. Then one slipped onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Picking it up, Archie started to glance through the file. What caught the boy's attention was the name. "Sakharine? As in the dude who just got freed a month ago? Wasn't he that guy Uncle Haddock's been talking our heads off about?" Then he kept reading. "He wanted some treasure from that Red Rackham pirate." He saw the unsightly black-and-white picture of said pirate. "Damn, I wouldn't wanna meet him. But maybe, just maybe, if this Sakharine guy didn't get Rackham's treasure because of Mom, Dad, and Uncle Haddock, then that means Sakharine wants revenge on 'em! An' if he wants revenge, then that means..."

"I say, whatever are you doing in here?"

Archie turned to see the Thom(p)sons had just entered their flat, confused by the ten-year-old boy in their office sifting through their files.

_Think of something, Archie!_ he thought, then pointed behind the two detectives, "Look, someone's in your kitchen!"

"Where?" Thomson asked, turning to look in the kitchen, with Thompson following.

"What? I don't see..." Then Thompson turned to see that Archie was gone.

"Good grief. Quite a boy he is, isn't he, Thompson?"

"He's _your_ godchild, after all."

"No, he's _yours_. Sweet, innocent Marceline is mine."

"No, she's not!"

"Really, man!" Thomson growled.

As soon as Archie made it out, he knew where he was headed.

_So Sakharine's got Mom and Dad!_ he realized. _And I know Blaze and Marcie are there too. I just hope they haven't gotten hurt. Or killed by that dude. But do I even have a plan? Nah, screw the plan. I'm gonna save my family and kick some Sugaraddictive ass._

...

"Get down on the bed!" Sakharine ordered, pushing Snowy onto the bed. "Tom, Allan, turn Tintin around so that he's watching this! I want to see the look on his face when I'm making his wife suffer!"

"Leave her alone!" Tintin pleaded, as the two henchmen turned the lad around in the direction of Snowy and Sakharine. "If you want to deal with someone, deal with me!"

But the master thief ignored him, removing Snowy's blouse and revealing her large, full breasts, followed by the rest of her clothes.

"Goodness me, you _do_ possess beauty, for a mutt, that is." the Rackham descendant pointed out.

"I'm glad you think so," Snowy mocked. "But I'm married, and my has already been used."

"I don't care, my little whore. Besides, I doubt anyone'll want you once I'm done with you." With that, Sakharine removed his own pants, revealing his cock.

"Please!" Tintin pleaded, struggling against his ropes. "Stop!" The reporter watched in disgust as the master thief thrust himself into Snowy's entrance, causing her to howl in pain.

"You're enjoying it already, are you not?" the criminal asked Snowy, yanking her head back by the hair.

"Again, go to hell!" Snowy spat.

But all her comeback did was increase Sakharine's arousal as he pushed further inside Snowy's body. The blonde bit back screams of pain, tears flowing from her eyes. Then she saw her husband watching from his bonds, horrified by the scene before him.

_If only there was something we could do._ She thought, but then started to howl as she felt Sakharine's seed being released inside her. Then she felt the criminal's weight lift off of her, but was still pinned to the bed as he pulled up his trousers, recovering from the excitement.

"Did you enjoy it, little whore?" Sakharine asked, "Don't worry, this was just a warm-up. The _real_ fun will start later, I promise. And I'll even let Tom and Allan get their share of you. In the meantime..." He then turned to the two henchmen. "You two, tie her to the bed so she doesn't think about escaping. I am going to recover."

"Right, Boss," Allan nodded, then proceeded (along with Tom) to tying the now-frightened Snowy up.

"You guys are sick, you know that?" said Snowy. "And I hope Sakharine knows that too." The canine-turned woman looked over at Tintin again.

_Tintin, I hope _you _have a plan,_ she thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took a while! I wonder what's gonna happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 11**

"Wait, lassies, Sakharine's on the fifth floor!" Captain Haddock urged. "This is the second floor!"

"Exactly! We just have to find a vacant room and fire an arrow up there so we can climb." Blaze explained as she, Marceline, and Haddock hurried down the hallway. Suddenly, they found an open door.

"This is someone's apartment, sis!" Marceline said.

"But there doesn't seem to be anyone home." Then Blaze found an open window. "Cool, there's a window."

"And I think this leads up to that Rackham's apartment," added the Captain, looking up and hearing voices.

"Okay, here goes!" With that, the redhead tied a rope to an arrow then fired it up to the window, its point barely stabbing into the wood of the window frame.

"We gotta hurry!" Marceline urged as she started to climb. "I'll go first. That way, one of you can catch me if I fall."

"Okay, I'm right behind you, sis." Blaze followed suit, then glanced back at Haddock.

"I know, lass. I'll be right behind you two just in case one of you falls," said the Captain as the three of them climbed the rope up to the fifth floor window, where Marceline peeked inside to see Sakharine with his two henchmen.

"Watch over them," the criminal was saying, "Make sure they don't try to break free. I must regain my strength for the next time."

With that, the two men left the room.

"What does he mean 'the next time?'" Marceline whispered. "And Sakharine looks pretty wiped out for someone who looks like he hasn't done anything yet."

"Sakharine? Wiped out?" Haddock repeated, then he understood. "I hope that Rackham hasn't done anything to...violate Tintin! Or worse, to Snowy!"

"Violate?" Blaze echoed.

"Never you mind, lassies." Then he asked Marceline, "Is it clear?"

"Sakharine's alone now!" said the blonde.

"Now's our chance, sis!" Blaze urged, "Let's jump him!"

With that, Marceline climbed throught the window, her sister behind her, then grabbed the remainder of the rope, along with the blankets on Sakharine's bed and threw them around the unsuspecting master thief.

"What the blazes?" the Rackham descendant turned to see huge blankets thrown around him, along with rope being tied around his chair. He struggled against the bonds, but it was no use. He was stuck. "Tom! Allan!" he called desperately.

A few minutes later, the two henchmen burst in, then froze when they saw their boss tied to the swivel chair. Blaze, Marceline, and Captain Haddock were surrounding Sakharine.

"Where's our parents?" Blaze demanded.

"Aw, look, Tom," Allan laughed, "The Captain's been hangin' around with the Girl Scouts. What do you they're going to do?" Then he saw an arrow pointed at him.

"We're more than cute, you know? Where's our parents?"

"What if we don't tell you?"

"Then _I'll_ deal with you troglodytes!" Haddock moved forward, cracking his knuckles.

"So which is it?" Blaze asked, "Tell us where our parents are, or we'll send Sakharine out the window. And trust me, it's a five-story drop. Or maybe _Sakharine_ would like to answer instead?" But then she felt two arms grab her from behind. The redhead turned to see the Rackham descendant behind her, free of the bonds.

"How did Sakharine...?" Marceline started.

"That's _Mr._ Sakharine to you," the criminal corrected, gun pointed to Blaze's head.

"Let her go, Rackham!" Captain Haddock demanded.

"Gladly, Haddock. Once I kill her like the mutant she is, along with...her sister, right?"

Marcelins started to scream, but was silenced by Tom, who had grabbed her from behind.

"Child-molesting malinganants!" Haddock roared, "Let them go!" He lunged for Sakharine, but was grabbed from behind by Allan.

"You're not getting away with this!" Blaze growled.

"I just did, child," Sakharine said. "Especially when your dear mother has already been...conquered, just to let you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a child, Rackham!" Captain Haddock growled. "She's only thirteen!"

"But is it a crime for her to know?" Sakharine sneered. "The mutant will have to know at some point in life. Why not now? And the other one should listen too." He nodded over to Marceline.

"What did you do to my mom?" Blaze's small canines bared angrily, "What do you mean 'conquered?'"

"I had fun with her," Sakharine said finally.

Blaze gasped at this. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, child, I had sex with her." The Rackham descendant said simply.

Now Marceline was in tears. "You...monster!"

"Animal! Psychopath!" Haddock roared.

"You may call me whatever you like...in hell!" Sakharine pointed his gun at the Captain. "You can die first, Haddock. That way, you won't have to see the little mutants die young. And then they'll follow you. Though I'd like to have fun with them both first. Especially you." The Rackham descendant moved closer to Blaze's ear after eyeing her muscular figure. "Yes, you look so much like Tintin, only more beautiful." Then he felt a conk on his head.

"Huh?" Tom and Allan turned to see Archie at the window, tossing a rock in his hand.

"Archie!" Marceline squealed.

"That's disgusting, you know that?" the blond boy said in that snarky tone. "How you plan to do my sisters for revenge? Yup, you're an animal alright, Sugaraddictive."

"If _I'm_ an animal, then what does that make _you_, boy?" Sakharine sneered at Archie.

_Damn. Must think I'm half-dog like my sisters._ Archie thought as he faced the criminal, whose face was distorted with hatred and mostly annoyance. _Wow, it's times like this when I wonder how much Mom and Dad had pissed this guy off._

"You know what? I don't care," Then Sakharine turned to the two henchmen, still holding Blaze firmly. "Kill the boy first!"

"No!" Blaze chomped into the Rackham descendant's arm, causing him to lose his grip on her.

"You little..." Sakharine growled, aiming his gun at the redhead.

"Get to Mom and Dad, sis!" Marceline screamed, still struggling against Tom's grip.

"Oh no you don't!" the master thief peeled off after her, firing his gun at Blaze but kept missing.

"Keep away from my sister, creep!" Archie dragged Sakharine down from behind, subduing him as Blaze hurried out of the room.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Chapter 12**

"Mom! Dad!" Blaze burst into Sakharine's room to see Tintin tied to a chair and Snowy tied to the bed.

"Blaze..." Snowy turned her head to regard her daughter. She didn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Tintin asked.

"I'm here to save you, why else?" The redhead proceeded to bite her mother's ropes, freeing her from the bed. But just as she was about to free her father...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

The three turned to see an enraged Sakharine at the door, gun held to a frightened Marceline. The ten-year-old blonde was in tears. Blaze was angered at the sight.

"Help m..." Marceline started to scream, but was muffled by the master thief's fist.

"You had better not scream, little girl," he hissed, "Or I'll kill you right now, in front of your sister and parents."

"Let go of her, Sakharine!" Snowy demanded, canines baring in anger. She was not going to let this monster use her children as hostages.

"Gladly, mutant whore. As soon as I send her to where she belongs...in hell!"

Tintin was furious at the sound of this. No way was this criminal going to get away with anymore comments about his wife, or kill his daughter. Never had the reporter seen Marceline as frightened as she was now.

"If you kill my sister, or had killed my brother..." Blaze started.

"You'll do what?" Sakharine mocked, "You're just a child, just like Haddock said. What will you do?" Then he felt a conk on his head, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Nobody threatens my family!" Captain Haddock was behind the fallen Sakharine, holding a now-broken lamp.

"Uncle Haddock!" Blaze was relieved.

"Captain!" Tintin smiled.

"Hey, should we call Uncle Thom(p)sons to pick these dudes up?" Archie came in, dragging a tied-up Allan and Tom.

"Archie?" Tintin said, then turned to Haddock. "Captain? You brought the kids along?"

"Hardly, lad," said the Captain, proceeding to untie the ginger's ropes. "Your two lassies ran over here to rescue you and your wife. And I hope that Rackham hadn't done too much damage to you, lass."

"I'm okay, Captain," Snowy insisted. "What I don't get is why you three are here." She regarded her children.

"We just saved your life, Mom!" Archie blurted out, "The least you and Dad can do is say thank you!"

"So it's Mom and Dad now?" Tintin smirked at his son.

"Yes, it is. 'Cause I love you guys, and I didn't want that damn Sugaraddictive or his two troglodyte lackeys killing you, or raping you in Mom's and my sisters' case."

"He's right, lad," said Haddock, "You should thank them. If it weren't for them, you'd be dead, Tintin, and Snowy would be seen as a..." The Captain glanced at the children. "Well..."

"'Conquered' person?" Blaze made air quotes with the first word.

"Aye, lassie. Thanks for cleaning that up."

Snowy shuddered at the thought of that subject, which made her remember what Sakharine had done to her. But she'll handle it. She _had_ to.

"So? Should we... leave these guys here?" Marceline asked.

Tintin nodded. "The Thom(p)sons should be on their way to pick them up."

"Given that they knew where I was headed," added Archie.

"Besides, we need to head home so you can earn your punishment," said Snowy.

"What?" Blaze cried, "We just saved your lives!"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have left the house in the first place. Sakharine could've killed you three."

"But..." then the redhead turned to Tintin. "Dad!"

"Give them a break, Milou," the reporter jumped in. "They _did_ save our lives, after all. They proved themselves."

Snowy glanced at the two pleading faces of her daughters and her son's not-caring look, then sighed. "Okay, no punishment this time. Harsh, that is. But I'm still making you all help Nestor for a week for even planning this."

The three kids looked at their mother intently.

"I'd take it if I were you," suggested Haddock. "Your mother may still be a fine piece of ass, but she can still bite."

"Okay, Mom," Blaze sighed.

"Now, let's get out of here and back home," said the Captain. "I want to feast my eyes on a little bit of Snowy and her wee lass." He glanced down at the former's breasts, reaching to feel them. But then he felt a knee in his gut.

"You will not!" Snowy said coolly, "I told you I was already married."

**Everything came out good in the end, didn't it? Next (and final) chapter is the epilogue! **


	13. Epilogue

**Well, here it is! The epilogue (and final chapter) to my fic/series! I'd love to thank everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting the series (I really appreciate it)! That being said, on with the conclusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**Moonlight: Years Later**

**Epilogue**

It had been a week after that horrifying event with Sakharine and his goons (who were all locked away in jail), and Snowy was out shopping with her girlfriend (and ex-rival) Zoe, feeling as optimistic as can be. Even the incident with the Captain's not-so-favorite person with a sugary name didn't bother her anymore. She had been to the doctor to get checked out two after said event for any damage that might have been done to her (physically and mentally). It had scared her a little at first, but when the results had come (they were negative, to Snowy and Tintin's relief), she hugged Tintin in the waiting room. The reporter was so overjoyed as well that he didn't have to worry about any remnants of Sakharine inside of her during sex or any of the criminal's filthy insults any longer.

"So this Sakharine guy raped you?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Snowy replied, "And it was horrible, but I'm over it now."

"Wow, how long has this guy been plotting revenge against you and your husband, not to mention that perverted Captain?"

"For a while, maybe, given that he's called me a...whore at least five times." Snowy winced as she said that word.

"I don't get it, Snowy!" Zoe was starting to sound a little annoyed. "First, Tintin's father and now some Red Rackham wannabe? At least the thing with the comic book guy was a misunderstanding. But I'm glad you got over it, Snow. You've become stronger. You're not that delicate girl who I've been fighting with anymore." Zoe draped an arm around Snowy. "So? How's Tintin?"

"He's fine. He's out with the kids at the amusement park. You know, to reward them for saving us, he said. But I still think they should be punished more for even going out there." Snowy clenched her fists. Yes, Blaze, Archie, and Marceline _did_ save her and Tintin, but it could have cost them their lives.

"The important thing is that you're safe," Zoe said, "So lighten up on them a little. Besides, sometimes they have to disobey you. _Sometimes,_ not all the time."

"I know," Snowy sighed, "I just wished it didn't have to be like that, you know? I care about my children too much to lose them. And I had lost just one to Sakharine (or anyone else), I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

"I understand. Hell, if _I _had kids (thank goodness I don't), I would do the same thing: worry about their safety." Then Zoe checked her watch. "Hey, you want to check out this new cafe I found?"

Snowy smiled. "I'd like that, Zoe." _Now that the worst is behind me now._

**And that's the end! Again, I'd love to thank everyone who has reviewed throughout my series. Especially the following:**

**Midnight Silver Moon**

**vickykun**

**Commander Pinkie Pie**

**Vixen Phelps**

**One more time, thanks for sticking around and reading the series! And don't worry, I'll have more fics on the way (mostly one-shots)! **


End file.
